


Homemade Mac and Cheese

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [73]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Homemade Mac and Cheese

When he got closer and closer to you needing to feed Ben, you sighed. Shaking Tony awake, you gave him a sad smile. “I need to go pump for the little guy.” You told him.

He blinked sleepily and nodded, holding Heimdall as you let you get up. “Need help?”

You shook your head. “No, that’s fine. You stay with this one.” You leaned down, ruffling Heimdall’s hair as you kissed the top of Tony’s head. “Love you both.” You smiled as you hugged yourself, taking the elevator up to Steve’s room. You weren’t looking forward to seeing him, but focused on knowing you’d be seeing Ben, and that helped.

As you walked towards his room and knocked., you suddenly felt nervous. Your hands were shaking slightly, and you took a deep breath.

Steve opened the door as Ben was laying between pillows on his bed. “Hey, that time?”

“Yeah.” you nodded. “That time.”

He nodded and let you in, stepping to the side as you went over to Ben. You smiled down at him and chuckled as he kicked his tiny legs. “Hi, baby.” You lifted him gently. “Having fun?” You kissed his nose. “Your big brother is watching movies about robots. I can’t wait for you to be able to, too.”

Ben gurgled and played with your shirt, smiling a gummy grin up at you. Steve swallowed, shutting the door gently behind him. “Heimdall with Tony?” He asked.

You didn’t glance at him for more than a second as you nodded. You sat down on his bed as you got Ben to latch on, wondering if you should’ve gone back to the nursery. It might have been less awkward, and you’d have less of a chance of hearing Steve try to apologize yet again.

Steve stayed quiet for the most part, focusing on folding some of Ben’s onesies that he had washed. “So, when should Thor be back?” He asked idly.

“His trip was two weeks so a little over a week now.” You nodded. You wished he would be home sooner, remembering how much Heimdall had been affected when he’d left.

“Hope he gets back soon.” Steve mumbled, voicing your thoughts.

“Me, too.” You sighed, your thumb rubbing Ben’s leg. You shut your eyes for a moment and just breathed, rubbing Ben’s back as he squirmed. “I’m sure Heimdall does, too.”

He nodded. “We’ve all been careful of mentioning Thor around him.”

You gave him a small, yet grateful, smile. “Thanks. The day he left was the hardest it’s ever been.”

“It was, the whole team felt it.” Steve agreed. “Will you simply go with him next time?” He asked, curious. There was no way you’d want to willingly go through that again with Heimdall.

You nodded. “I want to say yes. Unless Ben is sick or anything. It’ll also be easier when he’s eating more solids.”

Steve smiled softly at that. “I can’t wait to see him get bigger, grow up, all that good stuff.”

You smiled, agreeing. “Got anything you wanna teach him right off the bat?”

He thought for a moment. “Well, walking. I hope to tell I’m there for his first steps.”

You nodded. “I hope so, too.” It’s not like you wanted to take away things like that from him.

Steve grinned, surprised. “Really?” He would have thought you wanted that for you and Tony.

“Of course. I hope you’re there for all of his firsts.” You said honestly. “You’re still his father.”

He kept the smile on his face as he stared at the onesie in his hands. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” you said gently. Once Ben was done feeding, you cleaned him up a little and stood, handing him to Steve. “He should be good for a couple hours.”

“Thanks.” He nodded, placing him over his shoulder.

With a small nod in return, you made your way towards his door, wishing Ben was going with you. However, Steve deserved time with him, as well. You hugged yourself, walking slowly as you took in your thoughts.

* * *

Tony was lying on the floor, more awake, and playing with Heimdall when you came back in. He was lifting Heimdall over him, smiling as he would squirm and squeal. “I love that sound.” you grinned.

“Me, too.” Tony looked at you with a smile. “One of my favorites.” He winked before Heimdall had his complete attention again.

You smiled at that and sat on the floor by them. “How about I make dinner soon? Is there anything that sounds good?” 

Tony hummed and thought for a moment. “Whatever you’d like. I’m not picky.”

You chuckled lightly. “Homemade mac and cheese, maybe?” You suggested, knowing that comfort food would be nice.

“That sounds wonderful.” He nodded. “Chicken with it?” He suggested.

After a moment, you agreed. “Baked chicken okay?”

He agreed, kissing your hand as you cupped his cheek.

Heimdall giggled and played with his face. His small hands tugged at Tony’s facial hair gently, and Tony made exaggerated expressions each time.

You smiled as you took a small video, loving the small laughs that came out of your son. You planned to cuddle up to Thor when he was home, and show him all the pictures and videos. The thought made you smile and yearn for him, but you quickly pushed it aside and went to start on dinner.

Heimdall wiggles from Tony and ran to catch up with you. “Me help?”

That shocked you, as it was the most complete sentence that he’d ever said. Smiling, you crouched down and nodded. “I’d love that.”

He smiled happily as you lifted him onto the counter, kicking his legs. There wasn’t a whole lot that he could do, so you worked on chopping him up some cheese to nibble on.

Tony came over and leaned on a kitchen stool, watching you both. “I’m gonna go check on the labs?”

You nodded. “Sounds good. I might have you come up and help him ‘butter’ the garlic bread after.” You told him.

“I’ll hurry then.” He smiled widely and winked at Heimdall as he left the area.

Heimdall laughed and waved. “BYE PAPA!”

You smiled and kissed his head as you heard Tony laugh. “You’re so sweet.” You told Heimdall happily.

He gave you a toothy grin, kicking his legs again.

* * *

You were helping Heimdall stir the cheese sauce when you heard footsteps, and expected it to be Tony.

“Hi, Teve.” Heimdall looked behind him. “Hi, Ucky!”

Bucky chuckled at how he said his name. “Hey, buddy. Whatcha doing?”

He lifted the spoon, effectively dropping some sauce on the floor. “Making a mess, clearly.” Steve joked, Ben on his shoulder.

You chuckled and nodded. “Making homemade mac and cheese.”

“Isn’t that your favorite, Buck?” Steve sat on the counter, setting Ben on his forearms. 

“With baked chicken and homemade garlic bread.” You added on.

“Papa help!” Heimdall announced.

Steve winced but didn’t say anything, focusing on making faces at Ben. “Are you guys joining us?” You asked them without looking over.

Bucky and Steve shared a look. “We can take a plate upstairs.” Steve said.

“NO.” Heimdall gave them what they assumed was supposed to be a glare, but came off far too cute. “You tay.”

Steve smiled at the young God. “If you want us to stay we will.”

You chuckled and kissed his head. “Say please, Heimdall.”

He softened at that. “Peeeease tay.”

Bucky went up to get a soda from the fridge and kissed Heimdall’s head also. “We can’t say no to you, buddy.”

“Yay!” He cheered. He lifted his arms so Bucky could lift him and smiled.

You smiled and took the spoon from Heimdall. “Looks like I lost my helper.”

Heimdall just giggled, immediately playing with Bucky’s hair. “You can tell you’re half God…” Bucky groaned playfully.

Steve watched with a smile at Bucky and Heimdall, glad the toddler was friendly with everyone. He couldn’t wait to see him play with Ben, but the thought was bittersweet. He knew eventually there would be more kids in the mix, making his smile fade.

Looking down at his content son, he honestly didn’t see more kids in his future. That would require a relationship with a woman, and he didn’t know if he could ever do that again. Taking a deep breath, he lifted Ben back up and started walking him around a bit. He focused on the noises he made, just enjoying him in his arms.

One day he wouldn’t want to be held, and knew it would kill him. He hoped that some of the serum transferred so he wouldn’t have any health issues. Watching Ben go through even half of his past problems would really solidify his choice on never having more children. He glanced at Bucky, watching him with Heimdall still and sighed, glancing back to where he was walking.

“How’s this taste?” You offered Bucky a small spoonful of the cheese sauce, wanting his opinion.

He raised his eyebrows a little before tasting it, nodding. “It’s perfect.” He licked his lips, smiling as Heimdall giggled.

You nodded, tossing that spoon in the sink before working on pouring the pasta in the boiling water. “JARVIS, can you tell Tony it’s time for him to help with the garlic bread?”

“Right away.” The system replied, then after a few moments he spoke again. “He has told me to tell you he is working on something that requires his attention and to move forward with dinner.”

“Whatever.” You muttered. “Alright, Heimdall, you want mommy to help you make the garlic bread?” You gave him a small smile.

He nodded excitedly.

“I can help him.” Bucky offered, sitting on the counter stools with Heimdall in his lap.

“You sure?” You asked softly. When he nodded, you put bread on a sheet before placing it in front of the pair. “Thanks.” You told him.

He smiled. “No problem.” He held Heimdall’s hands in his own while helping spread the butter. You snapped a picture and sent it toTony, so he could still see Heimdall happily helping make dinner. You glanced up at Steve and saw him as he bounced Ben. “He rarely cries with you.”

He blushed lightly. “Until he’s hungry. Then he gets loud. Fast.” He chuckled.

“So do you.” Bucky teased.

That made you laugh, which set Heimdall off into a fit of giggles.

Steve came over and ruffled Heimdall’s hair. “Making fun of me buddy?”

Heimdall smiled up at him and spotted Ben, making him climb all over Bucky to get a better look.

Bucky chuckled and held him up while Steve gently held Ben towards him. “Say ‘hi, Ben’.” Steve smiled.

Heimdall giggled as Ben kicked happily. “Hi.” He waved with a huge grin.

Steve smiled at the interaction, looking up to see you smiling as well. “Christmas will be fun this year.” He noted.

You nodded in agreement. “We can get professional photos of them.” You suggested.

That made his face light up as he nodded in agreement. He looked back at Heimdall. “Want Bucky to help you hold him?”

Heimdall nodded. “Yeah! Ucky!”

Bucky chuckled, settling him on his lap. He watched as Steve gently placed Ben in Heimdall’s arms and helped support both of them.

You wiped off your hands and snapped a picture of them, tearing up with how cute it was. You glanced up at Steve and noticed he was also emotional about it.

“Thank you.” He whispered under his breath to you.

“You’re welcome.” You nodded, going back to finishing up the meal. You finished the bread and popped it in the oven. “JARVIS, tell him that dinner will be done in ten minutes. If he wants it hot, he needs to get up here soon.”

“Yes, miss.” JARVIS replies but didn’t say anything else for several minutes.

When you were starting to get annoyed that Tony would be skipping the meal, you heard him enter the kitchen. “Sorry, sorry.” He went and kissed your head as Bucky and Steve made themself a plate. “I just found a solution to one of the pro types I was making.” He began to ramble.

“Then you can help the little God with something tomorrow in the kitchen.” You poked him.

“Pancakes.” He kissed your cheek before grabbing a plate.

You smiled at that. “Sounds yummy. No lab work before breakfast tomorrow.” You teased.

“No promises, sweetheart.” He winked.

Steve was uncomfortable, and shifted on his feet. He glanced at Bucky who motioned for them to go the common room next door. You looked over to see Heimdall trying to follow them. “Where do you think you’re going, Heimdall?” You asked playfully.

He looked up at you, pouting. “Ucky and Teve.” He pointed to where they went.

Sighing, you nodded. “Go on, I’ll bring your food in, okay?” You caved.

He nodded excitedly and ran after them, squishing between them on the couch. “Hi.” He smiled up at them.

“Eating with us buddy?” Bucky patted his small leg.

Steve smiled, happy he wanted to spend time with them on his own. You came in carrying Heimdall’s food and set it on the coffee table. “Down here.” You motioned for him to sit where he could reach it

He wiggled off the couch and sat by the table, looking up at Bucky and Steve to join him. Steve leaned over, moving Ben’s swing over a bit and moved to sit next to Heimdall. “Tanks.” He grinned when they’d both joined him. As he ate he switched between leaning on Steve and then Bucky.

You had left him right after to join Tony. “Looks like it’s a meal for just us.” You told him.

Tony was munching on some bread. “That’s okay.” He nodded.

“I’m surprised you’re not excited, or making some flirty comment.” You raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. “Minds going fast. That prototype.” He explained.

You nodded and let out a soft sigh. “Go on. Take your food back to your lab. To your mistress.” You teased.

He looked at you worriedly. “No, we don’t get dinners alone that often.”

“I’ll plan a date night for us soon. You’re not completely here anyway.” You shrugged. I’ll drag you into a bath later.”

He looked apologetic and nodded, getting up. “Sorry.” He cleaned up his plate.

You gave him a loving smile. “It’s okay. I knew what I was getting into when seeing the Tony Stark.”

He blushed at that and waved before going back to what he was working on. You ate in silence, hearing Heimdall giggle now and then. You smiled when you heard and were glad he was comfortable with them. Despite how badly things had gone with Steve, you knew he had a good heart. For some reason your own heart clenched at the thought. Closing your eyes, you breathed deeply, turning your focus elsewhere.

As you finished eating, you began doing the dishes, hoping your mind would clear. You wondered if maybe hitting the training area might help. If anything, it might boost your confidence. You nodded to yourself as you made a plan, going to ask Bucky and Steve if they could watch Heimdall for a while. “Hey, question.” You started, leaning on the door frame. “I was hoping to hit up the training room. Do you mind watching Heimdall for a bit?”

“Training?” Bucky looked surprised.

Steve just nodded. “We can put on a movie.”

You shrugged. “I have two kids. They were back to back. I could probably use it.” You chuckled lightly.

Bucky shrugged then nodded, going to put their plates in the sink.

“Want to watch a cartoon, Heimdall?” Steve asked the small boy.

“Yeah!!” He nodded excitedly, making you chuckle. He cuddled to Steve’s lap once a movie was picked, waving to you as you walked out. It was bittersweet, but you shook it off. Heading towards your room, needing to change before hitting the training room. Maybe this would be a little stress relieving.

If it helped, you’d have to do it more often.

* * *

Tony went down to check on you a couple hours later, not expecting you in the gym. He saw you all sweaty and licked his lips. “Can I interest you in a shower? With me?” He grinned as he walked in.

Hearing Tony, you turned and grinned. “I’d love that.” You made a noise in surprise as he pressed his lips to yours feverishly. Giggling against his lips, you wrapped your arms around his neck.

He pulled you close, rubbing and squeezing any inch of you he could reach. “You look good like this, sweetheart.” He breathed.

You scrunched your nose, disagreeing. “I wouldn’t exactly say I look ‘good’ like this.”

“No, you look great.” He nipped your neck.

“Then come help me look better with soap and water.” You breathed.

Without warning, he pulled your top off and tossed it to the side, his lips against yours. You deepened the kiss moments before Steve carried Ben in, freezing. He opened and closed his mouth for a good few moments before Ben let out a small whine.

Tony pulled away slightly and saw you blush brightly. “I’ll get the little man while you put your shirt back on.”

You nodded, waiting for a moment before running to pick it up and putting it on.

Steve didn’t make eye contact with Tony as he handed Ben over, furrowing his brows when he felt himself tear up. You quickly got your shirt on and went over to them. “I’ll bring him back up after, if you want?” You offered.

You and Tony watched as he didn’t say anything and rushed out of there as quickly as possible.


End file.
